zombiefarmfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Kgs88error
Welcome Hi, welcome to Zombie Farm Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Kgs88error page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Notbryant (Talk) 11:34, January 7, 2011 Hey Please stop creating categories like "Tough fighter (Headless)" when categories like "Headless" already exist. If you think the categories need to be renamed, you can start a discussion post, but please stop creating duplicate categories. Notbryant 14:50, January 9, 2011 (UTC) My apologies! I have been kinda busy lately and unable to contribute to the wiki much. I did not realize it wasn't you that created those categories. Thanks for all the edits you've been making! I've seen you editing the abilities pages and such. As far as I know, this is how you are supposed to use talk pages. Sorry again for the mixup! Keep up the good work! Notbryant 00:36, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I felt pretty lonely when I stumbled on this wiki. When I got here, there were probably less than 20 pages, and the only other guy who contributed tended to do more damage than good. 1. Awesome. I haven't really thought up a system of how to debate merging a page, but since it's pretty much just the two of us, I'd say it's ok. I'll merge it and delete the old page ASAP. 2. Yeah, my iPhone is jailbroken. That's where I get all the pictures except for the zombies and enemies, because Zombie Farm actually separates them into pieces like head, arms, body, etc, and then pieces them together in-game. But yeah, sorry I kinda left you out to dry with the enemies. There are files that contain a ton of information, I just don't know how to interpret it. 3. I think that the files generally have names for the enemies, but I'm not sure. I'll have to take a look. 4. That is a very good point. The reason I had it separate is because I was treating zombies like plants and I thought that at one point, plants may give different XP. (I think I can remember the Onion giving 2, but I'm not sure I ever checked.) I'll think about it and give you my opinion a little later. Very good suggestion though! On the same topic, if you think a page needs to be merged, go ahead and put the merge template at the top. Just put with TARGET being where you want it to be merged. Also, is for pages that are candidates for deletion. 5. Awesome! I'm really new to wiki-ing- this is the first time I've ever EDITED a wiki, much less practically built one. I'll have to do an inventory of what I had planned; before the Christmas update, it was basically just Abilities and enemies, but now The Playforge added all these new items and such. Mostly just keep doing the amazing work you've been doing, and keep an eye out for people who don't go by The Guidelines. (By the way, did you read those when you first came here? Just wondering...I was hoping that it would deter people from screwing things up, but that sure didn't deter Jens Ingels.) I'm really impressed that you're doing the mutations. That takes alot of patience. I'll try to take a look at the ones you mentioned after work tonight. If you want, I could send you the folder for the app. I usually just copy the entire thing to my computer, then I have all the pics and info right there. Let me know, I'll just upload the folder to like rapidshare or something if you want it. Notbryant 22:48, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Plant wilting times I decided to remove the wilting times for now and will do a little "scientific research" to be sure. As for the Corp D'Ville and Robot texts, I'll try to remember and note them down when they come up. Thanks for your note! Selvaan 13:53, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Your English is perfectly fine! I've uploaded the folder in a ZIP file, here's the link: http://freewarewire.fileave.com/ZombieFarm.zip You'll need a good editor to view some of the files, like Notepad++. Here's a few notes about the files, if you decide to open them: *'plist' files are the ones that contain all the data. *'Attacks.plist' has all of the attacks in the game. This is one of the ones I'm unsure of what to do with. *'Drops.plist' has everything that can be won in the game. *Enemies.plist has everything that you could ever want to know about the Enemies in the game: drops, XP, winning/losing messages, attacks, and more. *'GiftSelection.plist' looks like it's for when you open a gift, which I haven't really looked into. *'Market.plist' is the most important plist of all. It contains everything you need to know about everything in the Market. I've actually been able to edit this file then copy it back and make 50 Insta-Grows available for 0 brains. :P *'PlayerLevels.plist' contains the XP needed for every level. *'Quests.plist' has something to do with Quests, which I'm still not sure about... *'UnitStats.plist' has alot of information about enemies and zombies, most attacks and their stats (frequency, damage, and their speed, attack, and health. *'ZombieNames.plist' contains all the names for the Zombies. "male" is shared by Headless, Normal, and Garden zombies. Good luck about that! Let's see. What to do next....I'm not sure at this point. Let me have a look around, I haven't even messed with this wiki since the Christmas update. Notbryant 02:34, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Your Opinion Selvaan has been adding "wilts in ______ hours" to plant pages. I wanted to know your opinion of it. I find it unnessary since it is a part of the game: every plant takes 3 times its grow time. I feel like it's stating the obvious, but I figure I would ask your opinion of it. Notbryant 08:29, January 13, 2011 (UTC) 1. Very well. I'll let Sevaan know that he should take it down, and if you want, you can move the XP to either Plants, Basic Gameplay, or both: use your best judgment. 2. Many of the halves are from before I had the file. Also, I was finding that the numbers in the file did not match up to what I was seeing in the game. 3. Delete the older versions of the photos? Because you can always just add a newer version. Wikia's pretty bad about deleting stuff permanently. 4-5. I'll try to take a look at them tonight. 6. You can totally remove that then; that was from right after I got my combining pot and hadn't used it much. 7. I've seen you been getting those up! Nice jobs! And the new Limited Items category is very nice! 8. Do you really think we need a "Spoils" category? I didn't think so, but I'm open to suggestions. I promise I will try to come around and help out more soon. Or at least figure out how to give you administrative powers. Notbryant 16:10, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Response 1. Very well. I'll let Sevaan know that he should take it down, and if you want, you can move the XP to either Plants, Basic Gameplay, or both: use your best judgment. 2. Many of the halves are from before I had the file. Also, I was finding that the numbers in the file did not match up to what I was seeing in the game. 3. Delete the older versions of the photos? Because you can always just add a newer version. Wikia's pretty bad about deleting stuff permanently. 4-5. I'll try to take a look at them tonight. 6. You can totally remove that then; that was from right after I got my combining pot and hadn't used it much. 7. I've seen you been getting those up! Nice jobs! And the new Limited Items category is very nice! 8. Do you really think we need a "Spoils" category? I didn't think so, but I'm open to suggestions. I promise I will try to come around and help out more soon. Or at least figure out how to give you administrative powers. Notbryant 16:10, January 14, 2011 (UTC) AWESOME! I'm so sorry I haven't been able to back you up in all of this! Life's been a little hectic for me as of late! 1. I trust you enough to make formatting as you see fit. Besides, I just decided upon what there is now on a whim, and if it needs to be tweaked or appended to, that's fine. 2. I think the commas are good since expensive things like the pyramid could be confusing without them. So if you would want to make that the uniform standard, that'd be awesome. 3. I think the reason I added the "+" is to make the page not as flat, since alot of it is just numbers. But what you said makes sense, and you can choose to either go with the + or without for the XP and Life Force. By the way, if you were going to go around editing every page for that, would you mind changing "Exp" to "XP"? I have no clue why I called it "Exp" at first. 4. The "Comes with version ______" was a great idea of you! I was hoping we could get to the point of doing that! 5. Yes, I'm very unsure about the enemy stats. I personally think we might just need to remove all of the stats, but it's up to you. If you want, we could just create a template that puts a message at the top of the page, or even just leave "?". I'm very much open to your input. 6. While I very much would want to lock every single page, I don't think that's exactly the best thing to do. A wiki is supposed to be open for anyone to edit, and also, the next update for Zombie Farm will add new things that need to be added to the wiki. Besides, if I had locked the wiki when I took my hiatus, you wouldn't have been able to make all the edits you made. I think it might be possible to lock the Wiki to people who have registered accounts which would be ok with me, if you at least wanted to that. I have locked the pages that I put alot of time into, and if you want to lock any that you feel you've put alot of time into, please go right ahead. And by the way......I MADE YOU ADMIN! That means you can delete, move, lock, and all that good stuff! If you want to go ahead and post it on the Facebook wall, I will take your word that the wiki is ready for that. Notbryant 23:20, January 16, 2011 (UTC) My thoughts I realize that, but the fact of the matter is that I just don't think it's up to us to lock the Wiki. The whole concept of a wiki is that it's supposed to be open, and I'm afraid that we will actually end out driving people away if they come here, want to add something actually constructive, only to find that it's locked everywhere. But I do know that people can do damage, like Selvaan taking things into his own hands before even creating talk pages. That's why I created a Guidelines page, though most people won't read it, probably. We might be able to mess around with the User Group Rights and make it where users can only edit so many pages a day or the edits have to be approved by Admins (i.e., us). I think that something along those lines would be the best. I hope it doesn't seem like I'm antagonizing you, I do see your point and agree that some precaution needs to be taken beyond just writing a Guidelines page. I just thinking that the locking of every page might be a tad excessive. Admin essentially gives you all the powers you can have when it comes to editing pages, I think. You can delete pages, move them, and rollback to previous edits. Notbryant 11:51, January 17, 2011 (UTC) The Green Hedge already exists, just only as the "Hedge" since that's what it's called in the game. The picture exists as well. There isn't even a page for Pink Crate yet, but I created the picture right HERE. Notbryant 12:34, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Talk page Man, it's really hard to communicate with you. I'm gonna ask you again: If you have something to say ME leave it on MY talk page. User talk:Kgs88error You are using your talk page as a blog or something very weird. There is a big blog button next to the talk page. Just use them properly and both of our lives will be easier. And second: I did Not received any of your opinions about changing the rarity of the non-unique items Kgs88error 07:41, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Sorry this is my first wiki that I edite using an talk page. I don't know all tools and systems yet. I think it's beter to keep the system untile it's now. The not-files show that there 4 categories. Also I have encountered that the order in also counts. Example there is more chance to get an inta grow the an insta hungry. For the banners and fragmenten I would change the color of "(unique)" And create an banner categorie with the information that you only can get ones. For the fragments just edite the page. Another thing, I'm try to make an buddykit so that players can ammuse themself in mix all zombies. I have already found the "ZombieSheet" and "ZombieSheet 512" files. But I still need the body files. Also do you know the color percentage that is rec to change there color? I think you can find it in some of the notes but I didn't found it yet. Note: The banners categorie is an blocked word. Jens Ingels 11:30, January 22, 2011 (UTC) editing and buddykit I sure you gonna get used to this wiki. Some tips, which can be helpful: if you not sure if a content is 100% true, and need to be verified, just put a template there: 'verification needed' between these symbols. Link any possible things with the 'add link' button: like brains, green zombies, pirates and so on. if the link points to a category, write 'Category:' before it. About the buddy kit: As i understood you want to create zombie which parts (head, hair, clothes...) can be swapped? I think i did not understand what are you going to do Kgs88error 12:03, January 22, 2011 (UTC) An buddykit is an picture where you can find all parts to create the units. An buddykit is usefull to make renders, banners, zombie mods etc... fast in the best quality. Note: I have recheck the files. Al rec parts are in the sheet to create the budy kit. The only think what is now need are the recolordata. All files are basicly started on gray. Thx for the tip. I didn't know how you did that verification. Jens Ingels 14:44, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Opinion edites I think this coloring, and having plus 4 categories, is little too complicated. Also uncommon an rare means the same thing. I suggest changing them to rare and very rare. I'll go ahead and make some edits. Check them and tell me your opinion. Kgs88error 13:33, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Uncommon and Rare don't mean the same thing. In other languages there transelation is else. In my language (NL) for example 'uncommon' mean 'ongewoon' and 'rare' mean 'zeldzaam' but can mean 'ongewoon' in some sentences. In rarity uncommon and rare have really an difference. In my eyes rare seens to me more an item where you need to invade a lot when you in this game mostly get those items in 1 or 2 invasions. Also why do you think that gold is harder to get vs higher enemies? I checked the files and gold is always in the common categorie. There is something strange to the enemie files. For example the gold drop with the ninja's is missing: Rusty Fragment Insta-Plow Insta-Harvest Bamboo Insta-Grow Insta-Hunger Double Rainbow Brain Ninja Banner Jens Ingels 14:23, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Also someting was wrong with the additional brain. You can get an second brain with every enemies. I got plenty of brains from Old Mcdonald, Lawyers, Pirates, etc... I have edite it. Jens Ingels 14:27, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Gold bonus You can get an gold bonus from the ninja's. It's not in the files. I invade the ninja's often and get plenty off gold from the ninja's. I think the notes are incorrect on some places. You can win 2500 gold from the ninja's and 1250 bonus gold in the common categorie. I will edite it. Jens Ingels 14:41, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Buddykit I have fix the ninja information. For the robot I don't now about the insta plow and insta harvest. I have put verification to it. About the buddykit project. Like I told you before the buddy kit is an tool. People can use this to create all types of grafic opportunities like renders, profiel pictures, backgrounds, etc... An second function is just for fun like easy create zombie mods like I did with the zombie knight picture. An buddy kit is just an picture with all models in it. So not that hard to make and it can help players with grafic zombie arts like I told before. It will take some time to create it because it don't find the auto-color code in the notes. Probably I will need to do it manual. Jens Ingels 15:10, January 23, 2011 (UTC) 'robots' stage I have got bonus gold 2 times today from the ninja's. So the notes are incorrect. For that verification, that was an spelling mistake. I had fix it in second edite. But you can remove it if there are no insta-plow and harvest there. Jens Ingels 15:10, January 23, 2011 (UTC) My first times on zombie farm I leveled verry fast I played offline and got bugs often. My games was reset 5 times. *-> lv 12 -> true freeze *-> lv 34 -> system error *-> lv 16 -> ipod reset error (back to lv 5) *-> lv 25 -> ?? error *-> 16 (back to lv 14) True many resets I changed strategy. I don't try to lv and try to get a lot of brains. When I get the banner I lv up fast to the next enemies. On this way I got most of the brain stuf on low lv's. I have all limited christmas stuf for example. For the moment am back lv 26 killing ninja's on exelent drop-rate. That's why I know sure there's an gold bonus loot. Now I play online with no error for now. My strategy is differend. I only use 1 imp but probaly gona increase this again because of the annoying ninja carrot wall. Also this I never lost an zombie in an invasion. They say that aliens are easyer then robots so win with no losses would be easy. Jens Ingels 15:36, January 23, 2011 (UTC) missing informations i see you put templates to the stats with '?' signs. how are you going to verify them? when i created those pages i came up this problem too. there's no way to tell those values exactly. so the verification is impossible. having a 'verification needed' sign next to something that can't be verified is...well pointless. i have no idea what to do with those missing stats. maybe change it to text. for example: speed: 1-2 means slow, 3-5 average, 5-7 fast, 7+ very fast...and so on. we can discuss it, i think we are the only 'active' members of this page. (Notbryant - he was the only admin before me - seems to be on vacation or i don't know :) if you have any idea with the '?'s tell me. Also, i was a little maximalist when i created/edited this wiki, i put everything in this site what i can. so i think i run into the same problems that you HAVE or you WILL run into. So feel free to ask anything before editing, maybe i can tell you my experiences. +EDIT: almost forgot one more thing: please take a look on McDonnell's and CorporateVille's gold and bonus gold loot. I do not invade them, i only invade robots now. Please correct the gold stats if you can. Kgs88error 17:02, January 23, 2011 (UTC) There's a way to verificate that. Some stats depense on the attack that the minon/boss got. I think that's why there are no notes from it. I think some textes are post only ones and these files are linked. An other way is to ask the developers from the game. About the gold from invasion. I will try ask players from facebook about this. The wiki have an good influence on the facebook page. Noobs are asking less question because of the wiki and when they do other players give the wiki page so they have there answer. There are plenty of players that help on the wiki. When I first found the wiki I ask players on facebook to help startup the enemies data. Maybe I can ask this again for other pages. Also the adm Tim Buckwheat always want to help. Jens Ingels 18:04, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Missing stats If you can manage to get those missing enemy stats from Tim, that would be awesome :) Man, i didn't even think about this solution. Kgs88error 18:28, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Tim is only the adm but he got some contacts with developers. I don't this we got close connections with them. But I think he's are best option to get this data. Also I made the Old McDonnel picture. Maybe it would be nice if we added his face next to the titel. Unfortunately I can't remove the author. Can you fix this? Edite: Found it and fix it, also I edite it the other pictures. Edite 2: Add icon's to minion pages Jens Ingels 19:11, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Update discussion i have to say i'm pretty impressed about your work. nice job! it looks like the xmas edition Old McDonnell's farm started to grow out it's limits. What about to create a new page for it? And it will be listed as an enemy and a limited stuff category. Limited items category is already exists. It's time to change it's name. Kgs88error 21:24, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Thx, and the Xmas page of Old McDonnell looks good. I will try to add the last pictures when I on my pc. Currently it isn't possible on iPods. This week I have a lot of schoolwork. I'm gonna to try add them sunday. If I have time left maybe I add the map in high quality. I nowtest that I lose quality true melt the layers in Photoshop. I'm gonna try to save them in RGB png for beter quality. If the quality is still not perfect I can make the file bigger but I don't know what effect it got on the loading time of the pages. Also with the icon update the auto-links in the chapters load slower and for creating links you can now only use advanced links if you want to link to the minion page. The added #minion doesn't work anymore unless you add the picture data to it. It's only an subtitel problem the enemy link works fine. So what do you think? Are we gonna keep the icons? Personally I don't see an problem if they work on advanced mode. Another question: Is it possible to add sounds to the page? We have a lot of sounds zombiefarm it would be an good extra. 2de question: Can we added animation picture with sound to the wiki? I think I can make transparant animated zombies with sound if I find the right program. 20:12, January 24, 2011 (UTC)